Briar
'Introduction' Briar is a member of the Black Magic Cult, Avatar. She is also Secondary antagonist in Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail Manga. She is also a Secondy Antagonist in the Tenrou Arc 'Personality' 'History Fair Tail manga)' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Background (Note non canon) ' Briar was born in a small poor village. She was born with a huge surplus of magic power which threatened to kill her in days. However, a man by the name of Arlock appeared and agreed to seal away her magic power. While it worked, it ultimately created a new form for her which he named Unfeeling. Seeing the girl's potential, he took her and raised her as his own, burring down her village and killing her parents in the possess. Arlock then eventually taught her Clone Magic. 'Tenrou Arc' 'Relationships' 'Avatar' Briar has been a member since she was infant having been taken from real parents after her leader Arlock killed them, unknown to her of course and thus is loyal member to cult. She is in consider the strongest member after her leader and seems to see all her fellow members as close comrades giving them all nicknames. 'Powers and Abilities' As the strongest member of Avatar (apart from the master Arlock), she is a capable dark wizard. During the war she was able to take hold her own against Boa Hancock one of the Seven Warlords initially, but after she entered her Unfeeling Form, she then pressured against Boa and Tsunade the 5th Hokage. Arlock even admitted that she would have been a great help to the Coalition. 'Magic' Clone Magic (分身魔法 Bunshin Mahō): A type of Black Magic that allows Briar to make four copies of herself, each with a personality that embodies a different emotion such as happiness, anger, love, and sadness. They are, however, not dependent on each other as when one is taken down, the others can still keep going. Shockwaves: Briar is able to send shockwaves through the ground, which destroy everything in their path. Hand to Hand combat: '''Briar has a level of degree of hand to hand combat. As she was able to match Boa Hancock in combat. '''Unfeeling Form: If all Briar clones are killed, Then a form described by Arlock as released which in turn releases increases her strength and abilities. This is solely based on her killing instinct allowing her to become an effective killing machine. However, once she runs out of magic power she will die. *'Enhanced Speed': *'Immense Strength': Briar strength is greatly enhanced to immense levels, with a single punch she was able to send Boa Hancock on to the way to the beach of Tenrou Island. *'Immense Durability' *'Enhanced Shockwaves' *'Immense Magic Power': Briar was born with an immense Magic power, which threaten to kill her as a baby. Her magic was sealed away by Arlock, through the use of her Clone Magic, separating and thus kept it under control. However if her clones are killed then it would be unleashed and increase her combat abilities. When the her immense magic is released Magic and giant spike of it unleashes, and it was enough to shock Boa Hancock. Her Magic is red and described by Tsunade as murderous, she even stated it was one the same level of one of Jura Neekis, one of the Ten Wizard Saints Trivia Category:Avatar Category:Wizard Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Tenrou Coalition Unit Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Immense Power Category:Dark Wizard Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Cloning Abilities Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World